Cumpleaños
by Sui Felton
Summary: Todo el mundo le felicitaba... todos menos uno. *Fail Summary*  Escrito que corresponde al Reto No. 1 del Harrython 2010, espero y les guste


Título: Cumpleaños

Pairing: Harry / Draco

Género: Pre-slash?

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui

* * *

Cumpleaños

Harry observó incrédulamente la inmensa cantidad de obsequios que llenaban en ese momento la mesa de los Gryffindors. Sus compañeros estaban eufóricos y vitoreaban todo tipo de alabanzas en su honor. Un año más en la vida de Harry Potter _salvador del mundo mágico_, era motivo de celebración para todos.

Bufó de solo pensar en ello y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero era bastante difícil hacerlo puesto que la _fiesta_ que su novia le había organizado era algo que él no esperaba, ni quería.

Su cumpleaños nunca había sido un día especialmente feliz en su vida, pues siempre le abría viejas heridas que ―por increíble que pareciera― seguían sin cicatrizar del todo.

Se levantó de su asiento en silencio y se dirigió hacia la salida, antes de llegar a la puerta giró el rostro hacia la multitud que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el ya no estaba allí, pues estaban fascinados con el discurso que Ginny dirigía en su honor. Finalmente cerró los ojos y salió del comedor.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia los jardines en busca de tranquilidad, sin saber exactamente por qué sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo a las orillas del lago. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Draco Malfoy dormido junto a un árbol mientras un libro descansaba en su regazo.

Dobló sus rodillas hasta quedar a su altura y lo observó en silencio por unos momentos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Malfoy era uno de los pocos que no le habían felicitado ese día, y mucho menos le había mandado un obsequio, a diferencia de sus compañeros de Slytherin quienes al menos le habían mandado una postal.

Pero no, de Malfoy no había recibido siquiera una mirada. Nada.

―Ya es hora de despertar, cariño. ―Susurró con voz suave cerca de su rostro, ocasionando que el chico diera un brinco en su lugar y lo mirara con expresión horrorizada.

―Аз съм буден!* ―Chilló Draco con voz estrangulada mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Harry estalló en una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y termino sentado en el suelo mientras se sostenía el estomago y hacia algunos intentos por dejar de reír.

―¡Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Ojala tuviera una cámara de video! ―Dijo Harry entre risas mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

El rostro de Draco se tiño de rojo y apretó los dientes, ignorando las ganas de preguntar qué carajos era una cámara de video.

―Идиот!** ―Masculló entre dientes mientras le arrojaba el libro que antes descansaba su regazo. ―¡Eres un infeliz, Harry Potter!

Ahí estaba, pensó Harry mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez mas grande. Para Malfoy, el no era el-niño-que-vivió o el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico, o todas esas cosas que Ginny había dicho de él en aquel discurso, y que ―a su pesar― mucha gente pensaba de él.

No, Draco Malfoy pensaba que él era solamente Harry Potter, un chico común y corriente ―más corriente que común, seguramente―. Y esa actitud altiva y orgullosa, la cual le hacía ponerse a su mismo nivel era una de las cosas que más le reconfortaban, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué.

―¿Búlgaro? ―Preguntó al atrapar el libro que se había dirigido a su cabeza.

―Sí, Potter. Búlgaro, el idioma de Bulgaria, por si no te suena. ―Dijo Draco en tono burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―¡Ah! Entonces eso que dijiste hace unos momentos era en búlgaro.

―Eres todo un erudito. ―Comentó finalmente mientras se colocaba unas finas y delicadas gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. ―Ahora si me permites, necesito seguir estudiando.

Harry se movió nervioso en su lugar y se mordió la lengua para evitar decir alguna cosa estúpida, pero no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta.

―¿Por qué estudias eso? ―Preguntó mientras extendía nuevamente el libro hacia su dueño.

El rostro de Malfoy se suavizó un poco y su mirada se opacó por unos instantes antes de responder.

―He decidido ir a estudiar a Bulgaria. ―Dijo con voz tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente. ―La mejor Academia de Inefables del mundo se encuentra en Sofía. ―Sin decir más se puso de pie, observo a Harry por un breve momento y después comenzó alejarse.

―Así que te vas… ―Murmuró el pelinegro para sí mismo, sintiendo un inesperado cosquilleo en el estomago.

―Por cierto… ―Draco se detuvo a mitad del jardín y giro el rostro hacia él. ―Честит рожден ден, Harry***. ―Y desapareció en el interior del castillo.

Harry Potter recargó su frente en el árbol, justo en el lugar en el que la espalda de Malfoy había descansado mientras este dormía. Y sonrió. No había entendido una sola palabra de lo que el rubio le había dicho ―quizás hasta había sido un insulto―, pero en esa frase había estado su nombre.

Su nombre en boca de alguien que no le adoraba ni idolatraba. Alguien que no buscaba nada de él, que no pedía nada de él. Sencillamente porque no quería nada de él.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ya tenía una oferta para estudiar en la Academia de Aurores de Inglaterra, además de toda una vida ya planeada por casi todos sus conocidos ―como siempre―. Sonrió mientras se recostaba en el árbol. Al parecer todos se olvidaban de que él era un Potter, y como tal, no le gustaba seguir las reglas y caminos impuestos de los demás.

Ahora que recordaba, tenía guardada una carta de la Academia de Aurores de Bulgaria. ¡Cómo se alegraba de no habérsela mostrado a nadie!

Aunque estaba seguro de que a Draco Malfoy, no le haría mucha gracia el saber que estarían viviendo en la misma ciudad, Sofía.

* * *

Notas:

*―Аз съм буден! ¡Estoy despierto!

**―Идиот! ¡Idiota!

***―Честит рожден ден, Harry Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

En búlgaro, o al menos eso dice google trader, yo que sé xDDDD

* * *

La historia no esta beteada oTL, pero créanme que me he esforzado al máximo en ella, si la han disfrutado aunque sea un poquito me harán muy feliz ^ ^

Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
